The present invention relates generally to the adjustment of spray nozzles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool and method for angular positioning of spray nozzles that are moveable in angular directions. The invention is useful, for example, to adjust spray nozzles used in a chemical wash pretreatment system.
It is known in the treatment of various parts and assemblies to spray treat the parts by spraying them in a wash bath with various agents. For example, it is known to provide a rectangular spray wash room having a washing stage with hooks and/or conveyors upon which parts can be supported during the spraying process. Such a room might be over one-hundred feet long and include a dozen or more riser pipes on either side of the washing stage, each having four or five spray nozzles vertically arranged along the riser pipe to spray the parts.
The parts may be simply loaded into the room for treatment, and then removed, or they may be conveyed through the room by a horizontal conveyor arrangement. The riser tubes may be provided along the washing stage on two or four sides of the wash stage. In addition, top and/or bottom horizontal riser tubes may also be provided above and/or below the parts, with nozzles spaced along the horizontal tubes to spray upward and/or downwardly onto the parts.
It is known for each nozzle to include a nozzle body that is clamped onto the riser tube with an inlet port that is sealed against a hole provided in the riser tube. The spray nozzle can have a spray outlet aperture that is circular or oval in shape, to provide a predetermined spray pattern that may be either circular or have an elongated oval shape.
It is also known for the spray nozzles to have a moveable nozzle portion mounted in a fixed housing such that they are angularly adjustable in one or two planes. Also, if the nozzle output aperture is an oval to form a elongated spray pattern, it is possible to rotate the axis of elongation about the central axis of the outlet aperture. Accordingly, in the case of a nozzle that is mounted to spray horizontally from a vertical riser tube, it is known to have a nozzle whose spray direction can be adjusted vertically and/or horizontally, and to have the longitudinal axis of the oval aperture be adjustable about the central spray axis.
Depending on the size shape and number of parts to be sprayed, as well as other factors, in different applications it is desirable to adjust each of these spray angles. It is also desirable to have a way to record and reset these angles when the angles are changed in use. For example, if parts of one type are to be treated, it would be desirable to set an appropriate spray pattern for those parts, and then to be able to change to a different spray pattern for other parts, and still next be able to return to the first previous settings when the first type of parts are again treated.
One way of adjusting the angles is for there to be a threaded cap nut which retains the movable portion of the nozzle. The user loosens the cap nut and position the nozzle as desired, and then tightens the cap nut in order to secure the nozzle at the desired angle.
A disadvantage of the presently known arrangement is that the adjustment described above is performed entirely by hand, without any alignment or guiding tools. Therefore, the setting of the angle can be imprecise and require trial and error.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a tool and method for adjusting the direction of a spray nozzle. It is also desirable to provide a way to record and reset these angles when the angles are changed in use.
It is therefore a feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a tool and method for adjusting the direction of a spray nozzle.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a way to record and reset these angles when the angles are changed in use.
The above and other features and advantages are achieved through the use of a novel tool and method as herein disclosed. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a tool is provided for measuring and/or adjusting the angular position of a moveable nozzle having a moveable nozzle part and a fixed nozzle body. The tool comprises a tool body having an aperture therethrough sized to fit over the fixed nozzle part, and an indicator arm pivotally mounted to the tool housing body.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the tool comprises a tool body having an aperture therethrough to size to fit over the fixed nozzle part, and indicator means for indicating an angle relative to the tool housing body.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for recording the angular position of a moveable nozzle that is moveable within a fixed nozzle body. The method comprises the steps of placing a tool having a tool body with an aperture sized to surround the fixed nozzle body onto the fixed nozzle body, and positioning an indicator arm that is pivotally mounted to the tool body at an angle that corresponds to the angle of the moveable nozzle portion. The method also comprises the step of reading the angle of the indicator arm relative to the tool body.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided of adjusting the position of a moveable nozzle portion that is moveable within a fixed nozzle body. The method comprises the steps of positioning an indicator arm at a desired angle relative to a tool body, placing the tool body over the fixed nozzle portion, and aligning the moveable portion with the indicator arm. The steps of positioning and placing can be performed in any order.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.